ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fairingrey/A Complaint to Silicon Studio Regarding Mammon
Complaint This is something I've e-mailed to customer-support@ishtaria-ww.silicon-uranus.com. This is a complaint that regards Silicon Studio's mobile Action Battle RPG Age of Ishtaria. This may be a little off from the category I'm filing my inquiry under but I have some huge complaints about the Mammon Raid Boss event. Before I start, I want to mention that I really like Age of Ishtaria - I'm an admin at a fanmade wiki of your game at http://ishtaria.wikia.com/ and I also think of myself as a very hardworking player, trying to promote the game where there exists not much of a community outside of it. However, with more than 8.6 million Union Points as the event draws to a close, I still have not completed Mammon+2. I feel like this is really, really unfair. Mostly because of how this event was designed, and how it does not guarantee hardworking or even paying players their own Mammon+2 at ALL, since she is untradeable. First off, I will not question RNG and its tendencies - I do understand it is fair that she is a fairly rare unit with a marginal chance to pull and perhaps I was just very very unlucky. However, I have problems with the fact that she isn't tradeable AND she isn't guaranteed. I'm to believe that units that aren't tradeable are able to be obtained easier than their tradeable counterparts, and perhaps that's true. But in my experience with other games non-tradeable units often times were also units that were guaranteed as a result of effort - just like in previous raid boss events where units would be given out at set intervals. Mammon is different. In ways she is both a guaranteed unit (at 1 mil union pts) but also a unit that takes luck to obtain. However, a player stops getting packs of 10 greed vouchers after 5 million Union Pts. The greed vouchers from the Union Pts rewards are the main source of vouchers for most players, and once it is exhausted, it is exhausted. Now I know that nowhere on the event page does it say that the greed voucher parcels will continue to drop from Union Pts rewards past 5 mil. But in my opinion, they should, because the rate for greed vouchers is awful compared to the rate it takes to get 200k Union Pts. This brings up a problem: Once a player is past 5 million Union Pts and fails to get Mammon+2, there is practically little chance he will be able to complete the unit because again, the drop rate for greed vouchers outside of the union pts rewards is just awful - player inventories often get littered otherwise with refresh coupons that they never get to use. I'd like to mention that if I had continued to gain greed vouchers at every 200k Union Pts interval past 5 mil, I would have 180 extra vouchers right now that I could attempt to summon Mammon. Perhaps I would have obtained her otherwise with those greed vouchers. The problems don't stop there, however. The fact still remains that she is still untradeable, so even if I were able to get 180, 360, or 540 extra vouchers still doesn't guarantee me the Mammon+2 if none of those vouchers pull her. There probably won't be any more time to submit any more suggestions as the event is already coming to end, but in the future for RNG-based raid events like Mammon's I have two suggestions: 1. If the event unit should remain untradeable, make her guaranteed. That is, make her rewarded at set intervals for union points or configure the event otherwise to still guarantee units so as to reward hardworking players, instead of dwindling their chances. 2. If the event should remain the way it is, make the event unit tradeable. That way, players who could not have been able to complete her still have a chance of getting her. If applicable, maybe it might also be preferential to remove the reward at 1 million Union Pts. These are problems that affect many players that play your game. My immediate suggestion would be to make Mammon tradeable, but I do understand, perhaps, that your technical or creative department might have qualms about that. My IGN in-game is Lyra, and I am currently Lv 106 in game. Thank you for your time, and I hope to hear a good response from you! The response will go below. I highly encourage that you guys do the same: send an email to customer-support@ishtaria-ww.silicon-uranus.com voicing your complaints and let's hope that we can hear some positive news, especially for those of you out there that have failed to complete Mammon+2. For those of you that have, please try to agree with the same sentiments of those who haven't also. Thanks for reading. Response Thank you for contacting the Age of Ishtaria Support Team! We are constantly striving to improve service and appreciate your invaluable feedback! We apologize for the inconvenience you have experienced. With regard to your inquiry, please be informed that getting the desired cards from the packs is based on probability and will not guarantee a high star unit. We are truly hoping for your kind understanding regarding this matter. Also, rest assured that we will do our best to incorporate your feedback into Age of Ishtaria to make the most entertaining product possible. If you have any other thoughts or suggestions, please feel free to contact us at any time. Thank you for your support and we hope you will continue to enjoy playing "Age of Ishtaria." As always, your continued patronage is very important to us. If you have any additional questions, please do not hesitate to ask. For ongoing service requests, we ask that you retain any previous relevant emails in order to facilitate the support process. Thank you again for playing Age of Ishtaria and we look forward to hearing from you again. Age of Ishtaria Support Team Follow-up Thanks for replying but I would just like to know one more thing - why is it that Mammon was made not tradeable? What is the reasoning behind that, if I may ask? Response Thank you for contacting the Age of Ishtaria Support Team! We are constantly striving to improve service and appreciate your invaluable feedback! Regarding your concern, it is our deepest regret to inform you that we are unable to disclose any information about in-game specifications that have not been released. Our sincerest apologies for being unable to meet your expectations. We are truly hoping for your kind understanding regarding this matter. TL;DR Feels like automated replies. I'm kind of annoyed, to be honest, about how they did not offer much response to my suggestions. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts Category:Community